Why!
by Charmed-Rebel 16
Summary: Kira is a sixteen year old girl who lost her real parents at such a young age and is about to lose a lot more. Life has it's ups and downs but for Kira and the Halliwell's life's about to get interesting.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so plz be nice. Hope you enjoy it! Xxx**

_**Disclaimer-**_

**Chris- You know you have to say it or I'll get my mom and you know what she'll do...**

**Me- First of all, It's pronounced **_**MUM. **_**And second, Piper's scary. Third, I don't own Charmed.**

**Chris- (Ruffles hair my hair) That's my girl.**

**Me- **_**Don't mess the do.**_** And I'm not your girl. Let's just get on with the story. First the prologue.**

_**Prologue **_

_**The Florida orphanage **__**(Kira is 6 years old)**_

Kira woke to a teacher at the orphanage shouting for

everyone to wake up. Kira sat up and stretched her deep brown eyes showed how wide awake she was, She reached under her bed and took out a small box with clothes, A beautiful gold locket with a blue sapphire (that used to be her moms before she died), A book, A small hair brush, A bobble or two and a teddy bear that she called Coco. She reached in the box and puled out a faded pink skirt, a purple top and purple flats and then she slowly walked to the bathroom to get changed. When she was finished she got her brush and she decided to put her dirty blond locks in to a ponytail. Then she went to go get some breakfast.

_**The Platt's house**_

"Riley, get up your going to be late for school" Emily shouted up stairs.

"Right, I'm coming" Riley was in his big walk in wardrobe looking for something to wear in the end picked out a pair of jeans with a rip in the knee and a dark blue baseball top and a pair of blue and white high-tops. He ran down the stairs almost knocking over his dad on the way down.

"Wow,hey buddy watch where your going OK" He said shouting after Riley who had already disappeared into the kitchen. He sat at the table and grabbed some toast and stuffed it in his face then turned to his mom a said

"Mom am I going to have a little brother or sister?"He asked quietly.

"What makes you asked that honey?"she whispered .

"I heard you and dad talking about it last night and I want a little brother or sister to play with !" He said taking a drink of his orange juice "Please mommy please with sugar on top".

"Well we'll just have to wait and see because we send the papers away four month ago so today or tomorrow well all go to the orphanage and talk to the nice lady ok, does that sound good" She said softly"Go and get your bag and jacket so we can head off or your going to be late".

"Right" He said. Riley Jumped off the chair and ran into the hall cupboard to get his bag and jacket, His mom following

him But instead of her going in the cupboard she went to the front door. She reached for the handle and opened the door Riley rushed out passed her running for the car, Emily opened the car door and her and Riley got in then all you could hear was the sound of the car chugging out of the street.

_**The Halliwell Manor **_

Chris was the first one up as usual so he got changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a plain red top with a pair of white trainers. He ran down the stairs and into the living room and he turned the TV on then plopped on the couch with the remote flicking through the channels when he finally found the kids channel he stopped flicking and watched Grizzly tales for gruesome kids. He sat and watched that for about an hour then he looked at the clock and it said 7:00am and no one was up so he decided to wake Wyatt up first knowing Wyatt's door would be locked Chris took the chance and orbed up. Chris Re-materialised in his eight year old brothers extremely messy room and was throwing against the wall with a loud thud Wyatt realised who it was and ran over to him but the noise woke everyone up so his mom (Piper) was banging the door but their was no answer so she blew up the door and went into the room when she saw Wyatt sitting next an unconscious Chris Healing him so she ran over to them leaving Leo to stand in the door way alone with a three year old Prue. Chris woke up and was pulled into a warm cuddle from his mom.

"Peanut are you ok, What demon did this to you?"she said softly

"No demon it was Wyatt" He answered.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell" Piper shouted

"I'm sorry mommy" Wyatt said sadly

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to it's Chris" Piper said

"Sorry Chrissie" Wyatt said

"S'ok Wy, I forgive you" Chris said

**Plz review. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.**

**I will only be updating when i'm at my papa's which isn't very often, I'm sorry :( **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is chapter 1. Plz read it. READ IT!**

_**Disclaimer-**_

**Wyatt- Aw, don't feel bad. Chris says stuff like that to everyone.**

**Me- (Crys into hands) It's just... I want to own Charmed sooooo badly.**

**Wyatt- Do you want me to do the disclaimer for you?**

**Me- No, I don't wan't you. No, offense. I want Piper to do it.**

**Wyatt- Offence taken. MOM!**

**Piper- What is it? Do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Me- (Sniffles) Yes, please.**

**Piper- Sorry to say but, YOU DON'T OWN CHARMED**

_**Chapter one - Magic Memories**_

_**The Halliwell Manor **____**(Six years later from the prologue)**_

Chris sat on his bed with his laptop trying to finish his essay on Louis XVI of France that was due on Monday. Wyatt Knocked on Chris's bedroom door,He looked up and used his

telekinesis to open the door (even though he was not aloud to use his magic for personal gain)and Wyatt walked in

"Chris the Whole family's down stairs and want to know where you are because it's not like you to miss family night is it?"Wyatt mumbled. Chris though he sounded tried.

"Sorry Wy I must have forgot I was busy with this essay that's due on Monday," He said with his hands in his head.

"It's not me you have to apologise to it's the rest of the family and they might not take it well so stop writing and come with me" He said.

"Wy, I can't after I finish my essay I have to study, Mrs McDonald is giving the class a biology test on Monday and I have maths homework now if that's not a lot I don't know what is!" He explained.

"Fine, Why don't you come down? and say hi then come back up because everyone wants to see you" Wyatt said.

"Ok, I'll come and say hi" Chris mumbled. Chris shuffled off the bed and walked down stairs with Wyatt when they reach the bottom of the stairs Chris was greeted by someone jumping on him. When he looked up he saw a five year old Abi sitting on him so he picked her up and stood her next to him after he stood up he went into the conservatory where the rest off the family usually were on family night.

"Hi everyone sorry I'm late I had school work "Chris said.

"Chrissie, Aunt Piper wants you in to kitchen" Abi said.

"Ok, I better go help mom" Chris said quietly walking into the kitchen when he heard his mum and dad fighting .He starts to wonder why he was back he left to become an elder again when Prue turned five and that was four years ago. He couldn't listen to them fighting even if it was quietly so he orbed back up to his room to finish his work. Then he fell to the floor screaming holding his head. Then he felt consciousness slipping away from him. His screams pierced the air and everyone ran up stairs, Wyatt was the first one to see his little brother laying on the floor screaming. Wyatt lifted Chris on the bed when everyone else appeared, Piper was the last one there so she pushed passed everyone just as Chris's screams came to a stop.

"Phoebe, Paige take the kids down stairs don't let them see this" Piper pleaded to her sisters "Ok but if you need us we'll be down stairs, Right Phoebe" Paige said not wanting to argue with her sister when she was upset.

"Right, Come on everyone down stairs, Wyatt that includes you to"Phoebe said taking charge.

"Why I'm a teenager not a kid so why do I have to go?"Wyatt asked Phoebe.

"Because in my book when your under sixteen your a kid and last time I checked you were fourteen so come on" Phoebe said smirking. Wyatt opened his mouth to argue but closed it again because he knew there was no point in arguing because he would only lose. He stood up and looked down at his brothers lifeless body the only thing that told Wyatt and everyone else that Chris was alive was his chest was moving quietly up and down.

_**Chris's Dream**_

_**Chris looked at his surroundings he was in golden gate park or at least what was left of it. He was looking about when he caught two figures sitting on a bench. It was a boy and a girl they were about twenty years old but as he got closer the boy had similar features to him and the girl had deep brown eyes with dirty blond locks. They were in a deep kiss when demons shimmered in and they both looked terrified as if it was the end.**_

_**"Chris I will give you one last chance to join me or else" The stranger said.**_

_**"I will never join you" (D)Chris spat. An fire ball appeared in the strangers hand, (D)Chris closed his eyes thinking he was going to get hit by the fire ball but he was wrong. The stranger released the fire ball and it hit the young girl and she went up in flames screaming. (D)Chris dropped to his knees his eyes were watery but no tears dared fall.**_

_**"Why Wyatt what did she do to you" (D)Chris shouted**_

_**"Well you didn't join me" (D)Wyatt said. End of dream **_

_**The Platt's House **_

Kira was very happy with the Platt's that she asked if she could change her last name to Platt, She had been living with them for six years. They were all sitting at the dining table eating diner and talking about what they did today. Riley was grounded because he got in late last night and smelled like alcohol and his mom and dad said that he was to young to drink but even though he was grounded he would still sneak out and make Kira promise not to tell. Not that it's hard, she Promises because she doesn't want him to get in trouble because he's a good brother.

"Kira what did you do today?"Wesley asked.

"Well me and Frankie went shopping, ice-skating and the cinema because she's moving to San Francisco tomorrow" She said sadly.

"Well at least you had a good day" He said.

"Mom what did you do today?" Kira said changing the subject.

"Well me and Riley-"She stopped mid-sentence.

"Kira wants to move to San Francisco" Riley blurted out.

"What...Kira what's wrong with Florida?" Her dad asked her.

"Nothing I just...Frankie's the only friend I have and she's like a sister to me and I don't know what to do without her"she explained "Well since were telling secrets Riley's going to sneak out tonight!"

"WHAT!" Emily and Wesley shouted at the same time.

"Em, I'm going upstairs" Riley said hoping know one would notice.

"Oh no you don't sit down! Kira go up stairs take your laptop if you want," Emily said seriously.

"Ok"she said "SORRY" She mouthed to Riley. Riley didn't look her way so she grabbed her laptop and ran upstairs in a little mood Muttering as she went when she reached her room she opened the door and walked in putting the laptop on her desk and then something caught her eye it was her box of bits and bobs. She bends down and picks up the box and sat it on the bed and her hand automatically went to the small box with her mothers necklace in. In the past she has never touched it and to be quite honest she was scared to touch it and she doesn't know why. She picked up the locket and put on but when she put it on she felt different like she wasn't in her own skin.

"Come off"she whispered to the locket. It wouldn't budge it was like it was glue to her. She went over to her bed to lye down because she suddenly felt tried. When she was sleeping she had the weirdest dream.

_**Kira's dream **___

_**Kira looked around and didn't know where she was so she walked over to the window which was the only source of light in the room. Even with the window the room was still very dull. She looked out the window and all she could see was fire and buildings that was ready to collapse the streets were deserted but she saw two figures enter the building. She looked around the room for anything to tell her where she was. When her eyes stopped at a picture beside the bed. It was of two people a girl and a boy and on the back it said 'Chris 4 Kira' she sighed and put the picture back beside the bed. Two people came in the room and Kira instantly recognised them from the picture and they sat down on the bed talking.**_

"_**Kira, Baby you need to stay here where it's safe" (D)Chris said softly .**_

"_**Why? I can take care of myself" (D)Kira said.**_

"_**Because I love you and I can't afford to lose you like I've lost everyone else I've ever cared about, I feel as if I'm cursed" (D)Chris snapped**_

"_**Chrissie, Your not cursed and your not going to lose me I promise" (D)Kira said leaning in for a quick but passionate kiss before there was a disturbance. Demons shimmered in but one of the demons was Wyatt, (D)Chris was panicking when he saw him he looked around for(D)Kira but she had disappeared in to thin air.**_

"_**You here for me Wyatt?" (D)Chris asked bravely**_

"_**Yes as a matter of fact" (D)Wyatt said his blue eyes cold as ice**_

"_**Well I'm flattered" Chris smirked **_

"_**Of course you are" (D)Wyatt said fed up **_

"_**You think I'm going to come with you" (D)Chris spat**_

"_**Not without a fight no" (D)Wyatt said. (D)Chris got into a fighting stance but (D)Wyatt clicked his fingers and said sleep and (D)Chris collapsed to the floor. (D)Wyatt told his demons to take(D)Chris to the torture chambers so he could try to make him join him but all this time(D)Kira was watching, no one knew she had her invisibility shield up the whole time.**_

**I know the way Kira told on Riley just because he said she wanted to move to **

**San Francisco was a bit unreal but I couldn't think of anything else to write. **

**In the dream scene the younger versions of Chris and Kira are just watching but**

**I wrote (D) before a name I case you got confused, The (D) means dream person.**

**THX FOR READING XX AND REVIEW ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2, Hope you like it**

_**Disclaimer-**_

**Kira- Niomi where are you?**

**Me- Nowhere**

**Kira- You have to tell them**

**Me- Do I have to it's just so sad (Pouts)**

**Kira- YES!**

**Me- Ok Ok, You don't have to shout, I don't own charmed (Starts to cry)**

**Kira- Cry baby (Chuckles then walks away)**

_**Chapter two - Good news or bad news**_

_**Alley in Florida**__** (5 years after chapter one this is where the real story starts)**_

_**(Kira is a demon witch-lighter)**_

_"_Hey ugly over here" Kira shouted to the demon. The demon looks at her and throws an energy ball but she shimmers out the way and Re-materialised behind the demon and doesn't see the demon behind her. The demon behind her launched an energy ball at her but Riley jumped in front of it and was thrown against the wall, Kira through a fire ball at the two demons and they went up in flames. She runs over to Riley and sits down next to him pulling him over her lap.

"Please just stay with me?" Kira pleads

"I...Love...You...Sis Be g-good" He coughed

"Thank you for saving my life" She said through the tears

"Yea...well it's my job...to keep y-you safe" He said gasping for air

"I love you" Kira said sadly. Riley took one last breath and went limp. Kira sat there just staring until some random person walked past the alley and saw Kira with a dead Riley in her lap. The young woman made her way down the alley towards them and knelt down beside Kira.

"Miss do you no what happened here?" The lady asked looking down at the body she was practically speechless, When Kira didn't answer her, She asked her a more simple question.

"Ok can you tell me your name?" She asked

"It's Kira, Kira Platt" She said wiping her eyes.

"Kira my name is Christina, do you know what this young boy's name is?" Christina asked

"Of course he's my brother, his name is Riley" Kira said. Christina looked between Kira and Riley and couldn't find any resemblance between them, Riley had light brown hair with black highlights an dark blue eyes and Kira had dirty blond locks and chocolate brown eyes then it dawned on her they might not be blood related. Kira saw Christina looking into Riley's lifeless eyes so she closed them.

"Excuse me do you have a phone on you it's just mine is dead?" Kira asked Christina

"Yea here phone an ambulance and the police" Christina said

"Whatever you say" She answered. Kira took the pink blackberry out of Christina's hand and dialled 911. The phone rang three times and then there was the voice of a young man.

_"Hello what would you like to report" The young man said_

_"I would like to report a murder" Kira told the man_

_"Ok where?" The man asked_

_"Emm the alley next to the shop called Seasons" She said_

_"Do you know the address?" The man asked_

_"No sorry, Just get here as so as possible" She said _

_"An ambulance will be about 5-10 minutes and everyone else will be about the same" the man said. Kira hung up and walked towards Christina._

"The guy on the phone said they'd be about 5-10 minutes" Kira said giving Christina her phone back.

_**Up there**_

"Hello there Riley, My name is Sandra" She said

"Where am I?" Riley asked

"Well nowhere, Anywhere, Everywhere" A strange voice said

"Who are you!" Riley demanded

"My name is Leo" Leo said

"Am I dead?" Riley asked

"Yea but we would like to give you a second chance at life a chance to guide people like your sister, Magical people witches and future white-lighters to be precise" Leo said

"What are the rules?" Riley asked wanting to know as much as he could.

"Well don't tell your charges what you are or about magic unless they already know, Don't get shot by a dark-lighters arrow or you'll die and at any point you can clip your wings and become human again" Leo explained

"Ok fine I'll be a-what-do-you call it?" Riley said

"White-lighter" Sandra said

"Right I'll be a white-lighter" Riley said

"As you wish" Leo said

_**The Halliwell Manor**__** (The Kitchen)**_

Chris was in the kitchen watching his little sister attempting make cookies.

"Prue stop your putting all good chefs to shame" Chris said smirking

"Hey at least I'm not blowing up the kitchen like Wyatt does" Prue shouted

"True Prue but still when mom comes back from the restaurant and sees all this mess she would rather it was Wyatt in _her_ kitchen" Chris said

"Please...You know what never mind I'll clean it up myself" Prue said

"Good because I wasn't going to help" Chris said walking out the kitchen with his cup of coffee in hand. Prue waited until Chris was gone before she started chanting a spell.

_"Let the object of objection become _

_but a dream as __I__ cause _

_this scene to become unseen"_

Everything that Prue had used had vanished and everything was cleaned, Just in time to because Piper had just walked in.

"I'm home!" Piper shouted

"In the kitchen mom!" Prue shouted back to her.

"What you doing?" Piper asked

"Nothing, How was work?" Prue said

"You know the usual" Piper said walking over to the fridge talking out a jug of iced tea and poring it in to two glasses and handing one to her daughter.

"Thanks mom" Prue said taking the glass out of Pipers hand and taking a big gulp out of it.

"Do you know where Wyatt is because in need him to work at P3 tonight because were short staffed?" Piper asked Prue

"No but why don't you just call him?" Prue asked confused.

"Tried but know answer on his cell and he's ignoring me" Piper explained calmly but Prue knew she was worried.

"Why don't you ask Chris to find Wyatt through their bond" Prue said

"Of course I forgot about that" Piper said "Chris come down here now." Chris appeared right in front of them and scared the living daylights out of Prue.

"CHRIS!" Prue shouted

"Chris can you find Wyatt because he not answering anything" Piper said. Chris didn't and did as he was told.

"Em... He's outside" Chris said confused

"WHAT!" Piper shouted and walks out of the kitchen and towards the front door Chris and Prue hot on her heels. Wyatt walks through the front door only to be greeted by his mom tapping her foot, He looked at Chris and Prue for help but they just shrugged. Chris headed for the stairs to go to his room and Prue followed him half way but stopped because Chris turned around to face her.

"And where do you think your going?" Chris asked raising his eyebrow.

"To the attic to read not that it's any of your business" Prue said sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever just don't read anything out loud" Chris said walking up the stairs.

_**With The Platt's**_

Kira was sitting on her bed listening to music and her mom and dad were down stars planning Riley's funeral that would be held on Tuesday but she couldn't face her parents and tell them what happened partly because it was a demon and she told the police that it was a robber with a tazer but she couldn't tell her parents the truth. Riley was the only person she could be honest with but he wouldn't want her to sit and mope about he would want her to cry and party be cause he's moving on to a better place. Kira looks at the clock beside her bed and it said 7 o'clock so she dried her eyes and made her way down stairs to where her mom and dad were and the weird thing was they had the laptop and it was at an estate agents web site and in big bold letters it said **SOLD.**

"Mom dad what you doing?" Kira asked curiously

"Honey I think you better sit down" Wesley said

"Sure whatever" Kira answered walking over to sit on the small coffee table in front of her mom and dad. When she sat down Emily started

"Honey were em...Moving" Emily said. Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing surely they wouldn't move away after her brother was buried it's not right they were family but she had seen the **SOLD** sign on the computer, Kira looked at her parents sadly which made them frown. Kira thought 'Hear them out they might have a good reason for this.'

"Why?" Kira said sadly

"Because it's to sad to be here everything reminds us of him and we can't live in fear all the time thinking it's me next or you or your father I just can't" Emily said crying

"So you can't just run away from your fears you have to face them because fear never go's away it always comes back mom" Kira said holding back her tears

"I know but a least we can be happy for a little while" Emily said drying her eyes

"Where are we moving to?" Kira asked not happy about the decision but she knew that there was no point arguing because her mom was more stubborn than her so they'd be no winning.

"Wednesday" Wesley answered

"Where to?" Kira asked looking at the floor

"San Francisco and you are going baker high" He told her

"Ok I'm going to start packing" She said standing up and heading towards the stairs. When she reached her room she started taking clothes our her wardrobe ans sitting them in piles and she took out a black pair of trousers and a black shirt with black high heels for the funeral and two other outfits and P.J's to wear. Then she went down stairs to get some black bags to put clothes, Books and magical stuff in. Monday flew by dead fast and before she knew it was time to go to the funeral. Everything was in boxes or bags but after the funeral everything will be gone and on the way to the new house so there staying at a hotel after the funeral it was called 'The Stars' A 5 star hotel. After the funeral the only people that stay a little longer was Kira, Wesley and Emily. They put down flowers that said **Brother** and **Son, **Kira also put down a Crystal and it Said Riley in it, Emily and Wesley thought it was lovely Kira just smiled and followed her parents out the cemetery. She got in the taxi and they headed for the hotel. When they got there they got there small bags out the boot and went in to get the key to there room, When they got in there room Kira put her P.J's on and waited of diner to arrive. After the diner arrived Kira quickly ate it and washed her dishes in the very small kitchen then headed into her room and took her laptop out and went on face book. Kira fell asleep with her laptop on but when she woke up it was off, She looked at the clock on the wall and it said 6:00 am so she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and got changed into a long sleeved purple t-shirt with silver writing that said 'I Love You' and dark blue jeans with black sandles and her hair was in a messy bun and her side fringe had fell over her left eye. When she walked out the bathroom she saw all the bags even hers sitting next to the front door with her mom and dad standing next to them ready to leave. Kira ran into the bedroom to get her jacket and put her laptop in her laptop bag after she did that she walked out the room and when her dad saw her he unlocked the door and him, Emily and Kira walked out and pressed the button on the elevator and waited for it to come back up. When it did come up the got in, Checked out the hotel and got in the taxi to go to the airport. They got on the plane at 9:20am and they took of at 9:30am. On the plane Emily spend most of the time in the toilet. They were already 3 hours 31 minutes into the journey and they only had 2 hours 40 minutes left.

"Hey dad do you think mom's ok?" Kira asked

"I think she'll be fine just give her sometime" Wesley said going back to his book. As if on cue Emily came walking down the isle and sat down in the chair.

"Are you ok? Maybe you should go for a sleep" Kira said

"Yea that's a good idea" Emily said yawning and closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep. Kira sat in silence because her mom and dad had both nodded off.

"Thank god your both not snoring" She whispered and looked out the window and saw that they where landing so she woke up her mom and dad. When they got off the plane they grabbed the three small suit cases and made there way outside. Kira looked around for the car and saw it next to a parking meter they walked over to it and got in. They eventually got to 1327 Prescott street and Kira saw two young boys walking out of the house next door, One had shaggy brown hair and green eyes but she couldn't tell what shade of green they were and the other had short curly blond hair and blue eyes. She quickly got out the car and opened the boot to get the suit cases out and the two young boys came over.

"Hey do you need any help?" the brown haired boy asked

"Hi I'm not meant to talk to strangers" Kira said smiling her mom and dad had decided to go in.

"Oh sorry my names Chris and this is Wyatt" Chris held out his hand and Kira took it and Wyatt did the same.

"So what's your name?" Wyatt asked

"My names Kira" Kira said

"So do you want any help" Wyatt asked smiling

"Yea please if it's not to much trouble" She said

"Shot Wy I have to go meet Frankie and Ty and probably everyone else so I'll see you later" Chris said to Wyatt

"Did you just say Frankie as in Frankie Benson" Kira asked her eyes were wide was she going to meet her long lost best friend.

"Yea do you know her" Chris said

"Yea we were best friends before she moved" Kira said

"Well if you want to meet her you free to come along but its up to you" Chris told her

"Hey I have an idea" Wyatt said cutting in

"Wy your idea's are always very bad" Chris said taking out his sunglasses and putting them on.

"Well Kira do you want to hear the idea it could be fun" Wyatt said

_"Wyatt I'm not taking her demon hunting" Chris said through their telepathic bond._

_"Oh come on give me some credit will ya. I know you like her Chris it doesn't take a __genius__ to figure that out" Wyatt said_

_"Now you sound like a cupid. Stop talking this she's going to get __suspicious__" Chris snapped_

_"Ok fine but only if you listen to the idea" Wyatt said mentally sticking his __tongue__ out like a 5 year old._

_"Ok I'll listen" Chris said cutting off the conversation._

"Yea why don't you tell us" Kira said answering Wyatt's question

"Well I was thinking how about Chris shows you around San Francisco since you only got here this s'mourning" Wyatt said proud of his idea

"Wyatt I'm busy" Chris said

"So blow it off you can't have her walking around a city when she doesn't know where she's going something very bad could happen" Wyatt said. Chris knew exactly what he meant. He meant that their are lots of demons in San Francisco and she could get hurt or worse killed.

"I can take care of myself but thanks for caring" Kira said and she meant it. She had been fighting demons for almost 5 years.

"No it's ok I can take you" Chris said smiling

"You sure because your friends" Kira said

"It's fine I'll tell them I'm busy or something they won't mind plus I could use a day without them cause I see them everyday 24/7 and it's good to have a different setting" Chris said and Kira smiled he was so hot but she would make her move later.

"Great I'll just go and tell my parents" Kira said running towards her house leaving Wyatt and Chris alone.

"I hate you you know that right" Chris said

"Hold that thought" Wyatt said to Chris and pulling out his phone and saw it was his girlfriend, Natalie,

_"Hey babe howz you" Wyatt said happily_

_"Fine I was wondering if you wanted to come to my home because my parents have left for a __business__ trip, Carly's out being her usual self and Nathan's at a friends so I have the house to myself" Natalie said_

_"I'll be there soon" Wyatt said_

_"Ok I'll be waiting" Natalie said_

_"Ok Love you bye" Wyatt said_

_"Love you too" Natalie said. Wyatt has been going out with Natalie for about 3-4 years and the best thing was that she was a witch so Wyatt didn't have to hide who he really is._

"Bye lil bro" Wyatt said ruffling his hair like he was 5 and he immediately fixed it again

"Don't call me that" Chris said

"Aw I thought it was cute" Wyatt said smugly

"Well you thought wrong and bye" Chris said then turned from Wyatt and saw Kira walk out of her house.

"See ya and don't mess it up or I'll Set Andie on you or even worse Aunt Phoebe" Wyatt said Chuckling before walking away so he could orb to Natalie's. Kira appeared in front of Chris but this time she had a blue denim bag.

"So you coming or are you going to stare" Kira said smiling

"Yea and I'm driving" Chris said

"Ok just don't crash please" Kira said and they walked towards a black jeap and got in. Chris put the keys in and started the ignition and driving towards golden gate park.

**Hi everyone that was chapter two hope you liked it and plz plz plz review xx**

**Sorry for the wait **


	4. Chapter 3

hi everryone i'm so so sorry for the long wait but i had writers block, anyway i'm going to do powers, looks, full names and birthdays Disclaimer:i don't own charmed or any of its characters only my characters that i made up i'm sorry if a character comes up and they've not appeared in the story yet and i apologise for any spelling mistakes **********************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Piper-Piper Halliwell-48 years old-7th june-long chocolate brown hair with a few grey hairs and hazel brown eyes<p>freezing stuff, blowin up stuff, melting stuff<p>

Chris-Christopher Perry Halliwell-17 years old-16th november-chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes

Orbing,sensing, tk orbing, tk, freezing stuff, blowin up stuff,clocking, minor electronesis, photokinesis, fire starting, Glamouring, telepathy,

Wyatt-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-19 years old-3rd february-short curly blonde hair and ice blue eyes

Orbing, sensing, healing, remote orbing, tk orbing, energy balls, telepathy with Chris and Prue, force field,  
>voice manipulation, power swapping, projection, stranglation<p>

Prue-Prudence Melinda Halliwell-14 years old-2nd september-shoulder lengh dark chocolate brown hair and hazel brown eyes

blowin up stuff, freezing stuff, geokinesis, astral projection ********************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Phoebe-Phoebe Halliwell-46 years old-2nd november-long dark brown hair (no grey's because she dyes it)and dark brown eyes<p>

Premonition, levatation, empathy

Coop-Coop Valentine-47 years old-15th february-short spiky brown hair and brown eyes Beaming, suggestion, time travel(with ring), slow down time(but it's still moving), sensing, empathy,  
>mind transference, self healing, tk, holograms<p>

Alex-Alexandra Prudence Halliwell-15 years old-31st march-short brown hair and chestnut brown eyes

Beaming, suggestion, conjuring, time travel, sensing, freezing stuff, self healing

Andie-Andie Penelope Halliwell-12 years old- 22nd july-shoulder length dark curly brown hair and dark brown eyes

beaming, empathy, mind transference, suggestion, projection, deflection, telepathy, holograms, self healing

Abi-Abigail Patricia Halliwell-10 years old-6th january-long dark brown hair with caremel highlights and chestnut brown eyes

suggestion, thermokinesis, premonition, blowin up stuff, projection, mind transference, remote beaming ***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Paige-Paige Matthews-44 years old-2nd august-dark brown hair and light brown eyes<p>

tk orbing, orbing, sensing, healing, hovering, photokinesis, omnilingualism, photokinesis

Henry-Henry Mitchell-44 years old-31st july-short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes

Mortal-has no powers

Henry Jr-Henry Junior Mitchell-15 years old-7th february-short, spiky black hair and light brown eyes

orbing, tk orbing, sensing, remote orbing, deflection, blowin up stuff, photokinesis,

Pandora-Pamdora Katie Mitchell-14 years old-20th january-straight dark brown hair with light brown highlights and dark brown eyes

orbing, tk orbing, projection, healing, half of conjuring the elements(water and earth), remote orbing, sensing

Poppy-Poppy Faith Mitchell-14 years old-20th january- straight blacky brown hair and dark brown eyes

orbing, sensing, remote orbing, photokinesis, half of conjuring the elements(air and fire), tk, projective Invisibility ***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Billie-Billie Jenkins-35 years old-14th june-shoulder length Dirty blonde hair and light green eyes<p>

Tk, projection

Michael-Michael Anderson-dark drown hair and baby blue eyes-deceased

Zach-Zach Adam Jenkins-14 years old-16th september-light brown hair and powder blue eyes

projection, teleport manipulation, hydrokinesis, voice manipulation, force field

Lacey-Lacey Christy Jenkins-14 years old-16th september-long dirty blonde hair and powder blue eyes

fire starter, telepathy, conjuring, empathy, telepathic suggestion ***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Natalie-Natalie Hope Phillips-19 years old-19th may-black hair and light green eyes<p>

hyper speed, telepathy,aura manipulation

Carly-Carly Sarah Phillips-19 years old-19th may-golden blonde hair and light green eyes

technopathy, premonition, tk

Nate-Nathan Anthony Phillips-15 years old-20th october-black hair and jade green eyes

freezing stuff, blowin up stuff, power striping, power swapping ***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Kira-Kira Anne Platt-17 years old-24th august-long and curly dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes<p>

shimmering, fire balls, conjuring athames, photokinesis, sensing, healing, omnilinguslism, premonition, invisability, force field, hydrokinesis

Emily-Emily Platt-45 years old-5th september-long black hair and light brown eyes

mortal-has no powers

Wesley-Wesley Platt-46 years old-8th october- strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes

mortal-has no powers

Riley-Riley David Platt-20 years old-16th march-light brown hair with black highlights and dark blue eyes

Mortal-deceased, white-ligher orbing, sensing, healing, hovering, photokinesis, omnilingualism, photokinesis, glamouring **************************************  
>Jay- Jay Lloyd-41 years old-11th may-dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes<p>

premonition, orbing, sensing, remote orbing, healing, tk orbing, photokinesis, invisability, omniligualism

Selena-Selena Lloyd-41 years old-22nd may-black hair and chocolate brown eyes

shimmering, conjuring athames, therma balls, shape-shifting, power striping

Damian-Damian Alan Lloyd-12 years old-19th october-brown hair and murky green eyes

orbing, sensing, fire balls, holograms, stranglation, tk orbing,

Madeline-Madeline Carrie Lloyd-16 years old-18th April-short and curly dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes

shimmering, power striping, tk, sensing, photokinesis, energy balls *************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Frankie Benson-17 years old-8th april-short black hair and brown eyes mortal-has no powers<p>

Tylar Harford-17 years old-5th march-light brown hair and electric blue eyes aerokinesis, empathy, holograms, invisability

Caleb Davidson-18 years old-5th july-dark brown hair and bluey-greeny eyes shimmering, super speed, super strength,elastic tongue, energy balls, self healing

Tommy Jackson-11 years old-9th august-black hair and grey eyes shimmering, calling, energy balls, summoning

Elliott Miller-10 years old-21st june-blonde hair and red eyes mortal-has no powers

Luke Gilmore-15 years old-15th september-black hair with red highlights and brown eyes mortal-has no powers

Mason Galloway-12 years old-10th april-light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes energy blasts, tk

Lilly Scott-15 years old-30th september-dirty blonde hair and violet eyes mortal-has no powers

Jacob Maxwell-14 years old-17th january-strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes mortal-has no powers

Kyle Webster-14 years old-12th july-brown hair and brown eyes mortal-has no powers

Chelsea Marshall-16 years old-20th april-strawberry blond hair and brown eyes blowin up stuff, projective levatation, suggestion

Angelo Bridge-16 years old-8th june-brown hair with blonde highlights and greeny-blue eyes mortal-has no powers

Lexie Milligan-16 years old-8th november-black hair with blue highlights and red eyes tk, voice manipulation, telepathy, glamouring

Arran Fuller-16 years old-10th february-brown hair and brown eyes with bits of gold in them mortal-has no powers

Hannah Scott-14 years old-6th april-golden blonde hair and violet-blue eyes mortal-has no powers

Sasha Sullivan-10 years old- 15th may-brown hair and powder blue eyes mortal-has no powers

Carson Fuller-9 years old-18th june-golden blonde hair and brown eyes mortal-has no powers

Mark Miller-13 years old- 23rd july- blonde hair and hazel brown eyes mortal-has no powers

Damon Webster-10 years old-4th december-black hair and brown eyes mortal-has no powers

Dylan Marshall-5 years old-27th february-strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes Cryokinesis, dream leaping, cloneing

Samantha Sullivan-7 years old-7th december-dark brown hair and baby blue eyes mortal-has no powers

Vanessa Hamilton-15 years old-15th june-wavey dark brown hair and aqua blue eyes Reality Warping, melting stuff

Charlie Hamilton-16 years old-31st october-wavey light blonde hair and grey eyes Pyrokinesis, psychokinesis

Calvin Hamilton-8 years old-5th december-straight light brown hair and grey eyes Thermovariance, voice Echo

Kelsey Lamond-14 years old- 8th july-light brown hair and dark brown eyes mortal-has no powers

Robin Lamond-8 years old-3rd may-light brown hair and dark brown eyes mortal-has no powers **********************************************************************************************************************  
>tk- telekinesis thermovariance- blood boiling pyrokinesis- shoot fire from hands reality warping- can change or manipulate reality to ones own desire **********************************************************************************************************************<br>thx for readin, i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible thx to the people that reviewed and if you've not reviewed please review, please, please, please

Xx


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for taking so long but school was taking up a lot of time and i just got my own laptop for christmas. i know some people read but don't review but please try to review because it makes me feel better about what i'm writing. Here is chapter 3 and if you don't like it and think there is stuff i could do better then tell me xx**

**Disclaimer-i don't own charmed. i don't own any charmed characters only my characters.**

**Chapter three-Its the start of a beautiful friendship**

Chris drove them to golden gate park and bought two black coffee's for him and Kira. They walked in an akward silence through golden gate park until they finally stopped in front of some bushes.

"Chris where are we going?" Kira asked letting out a small laugh.

"You'll see, You'll see" Chris said with a small smirk slowly creeping along his face.

"You are not normal!" Kira said shaking her head.

"So i've been told" Chris said and pulled back a branch so Kira could walk through. Kira slow walked though in to the clearing. In the clearing there was a small lake and water fall, rose bushes all ranging from pink to red to white and yellow and most unusually royal blue. The grass was a lush green colour and it looked beautiful. Kira walked further into the clearing smiling happily.

"It's just so beautiful, it reminds me of when me and my family went camping and my brother decided he wanted to go on the boat alone but the boat tipped over on he never went near another boat since." Kira said smiling sadly.

"Yea, tell me about you and your family and i'll tell you about me and my crazy family" Chris said.

"Okay" Kira said and they went and sat on the grass next to the lake.

"Fire away" Chris said

"em...well i'm adopted. My mom and dad died in a fire went i was 6 months i don't remember them. When i was 6 i was adopted by the Platts and i changed my last name from Lloyd to Platt. My brother died on Sunday and his funeral was yesterday" Kira said wiping away the stray tear that had made it's way down her face but she continued "My hobbies are playing the piano, dancing, gymnastics, martial arts and reading. At my old school i was head cheerleader and i was dating the captin of the football team but he was a jerk. My mom and dads names are Emily and Wesley and my brother was called Riley"

"Wait you were popular!" Chris said and Kira nodded slowly "Well if you want to be popular then don't hang about with me"

"Why?" Kira asked confused

"Because i am definetly not popular" Chris said

"You don't looked you it" Kira said

"Well popularity would be my brother Wyatt's and my cousins Alex and Pandora's department" Chris said

"Okay tell me about you then" Kira said

"My hobbies are playing the guitar and Drums, Drawing, Cooking, _Poems,_ martial arts, Being right all the time and writing music. My family is big, i have two siblings, Wyatt and Prue, My mom, Piper, Two aunts, Phoebe and Paige, Two uncles, Coop and Henry, Five girl cousins, Alex, Andie, Abi, Pandora and Poppy, and one male cousin, Henry Jr" Chris said

"Wow, that's one big family you got there Chris" Kira joked

"You don't say" Chris said sarcastically.

Chris and Kira spent the next two hours talking about school, family, likes and dislikes and other stuff. Eventually they had to go home but neither wanted to part but did anyway. They went into their own houses.

Kira walked in her front door and hung her bag up.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Kira shouted and walked into the living room and saw that everything was unpacked. Kira was confused as to why everything was unpacked so fast.

"Hi honey how was your day?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Fine, How is everything unpacked so quickly?" Kira asked

"Our neighbours came and helped" Wesley said.

"What neighbours?" Kira asked

"Halliwells, Piper Halliwell said that she would cater our house warming party next Saturday because she owns her own restaurant" Emily said

"The Halliwells are cool, well Wyatt and Chris are" Kira said

"Their Pipers sons, she mentioned them along with her daughter" Emily said

"Cool is my boxes in my bedroom?" Kira asked pointing to the ceiling

"No, your room is unpacked, If you don't like it then you can change it, It's the last door on the right and your window faces the Halliwell's house" Wesley said and started reading again. Kira left the living room and walk upstairs. The house was huge and quiet but she found her room. One end of the bedroom had a plaform that had a carpet on it with stairs and her double bed. The other end had her wardrobe on the wooden floor along with a door next to it. Kira walked over to the door and opened it. The door made no squeaking noises. Kira turned the light on and saw a bathroom. The bathroom was joined onto her room and she was well...happy about it. She walked back out the bathroom and looked around her bedroom again. On the wall next to the bedroom door was pictures. One was of her and Frankie when they were ten, The other was Emily and Wesley on the wedding annerversiary, The next one was one Kira's fourteenth birthday and her, Riley, Emily and Wesley were in it and the very last picture was the most recent, it was taken three months ago at their aunt Jackie's Wedding. Her and Riley were standing next to each other smile with not a care in the world. Kira was wearing a long gold dress with her clipped up. Riley was wearing tux. He hated tux's so much but Emily made him wear it. In between the two windows was a book shelf filled with books ranging for magical to non-magical. Kira hoped her parents just thought the magical books were normal books with weird names. Kira's windows were the kind that you could sit at and read. The cushions were already on the windowsill. Kira saw something under her bed. A box. Her box the one with her treasures and magic stuff. She reached under the bed and pulled out the box. It was unopened just the way she left it when she packed. Kira touched the gold necklace that sat round her neck all the time and never moved. Kira looked around and spotted her alarm clock on her bedside table. It said 10 o'clock.

_"Better go to bed, i have a big day tomorrow" Kira thought and went to bed._

That night was regular for Chris. Go in get dinner , go upstairs and go to bed at 10 o'clock. The only thing that Chris didn't count on was a demon attacking at 2 am. Chris woke up with aloud bang up in the attic. Chris quickly pulled back the covers and orbed upstairs. He appeared in the attic and saw a demon standing over the book. Chris threw the demon at the wall using his tk. The demon crashed into a book shelf and then into the wall and stood up unharmed with his head cocked to the side.

"Looky here, it's the little half elder" The demon said

"Whats your name?" Chris shouted at the demon and got into a fighting stance.

"My name is Dirk, and i shall kill you!" Dirk shouted and threw a fire ball at Chris but he froze it and blew Dirk up. Piper ran in the attic ready to fight along with Prue and Wyatt. The fire ball unfroze and hit Chris in the shoulder.

"Chris!" Piper shouted and ran over to him to help him up but he was already up.

"Chris let me heal that for you" Wyatt said knowing Chris would probably say no like he always did. Chris has a scar about three inches long on his right side just up a bit from were his jeans sit.

"No Wyatt it's fine, i've had worse" Chris said and pulled away from Wyatt's touch.

"Peanut, if you won't let Wyatt heal you for you then will you let him you for me" Piper said softly. Chris had always had a soft spot for Piper and always will no matter how old he is. Chris nodded and Wyatt healed him. Prue picked up _the book_ and sat it back on it's podium.

"Mom the book shelf is broken" Prue said looking to where the book shelf used to be.

"I can't keep fixing that damn thing" Piper said sighing and shaking her head.

"I can fix it, i've been practicing" Prue said and turned to the broken book shelf and closed her eyes. Slowly the wood started to knit itself back together like the wood was healing itself. Soon enough the book shelf was in one piece again and Piper was annoyed or was it angry. You could never tell with her.

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell what do you think you are doin!" Piper shouted

"I fixed the book case" Prue said calmly

"Personal Gain" Wyatt piped up and Chris slapped the back of his head and Prue giggled.

"What was that for?" Wyatt asked Chris while rubbing his head and shotting death glares at Prue.

"Because your not helping" Chris said through his teeth.

"Wyatt take Prue down stairs i have got to talk to Chris" Piper said. Wyatt took Prue's hand and orbed them into the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about mom?" Chris asked

"Your Dad!" Piper said sadly

"What does he want now?" Chris asked annoyed

"He wants to bind your powers becasue you set the bridge on fire last Wednesney" Piper said

"What he can't do that, i was Pissed off and i got a new power and to top that all off evil interfered!" Chris shouted

"I know peanut and i won't let it happen, i promise" Piper said and hugged Chris.

"Mom he thinks i'm evil and worthless" Chris said annoyed

"No he doesn't, he loves you-" Piper said but Chris cut her off.

"Stop kidding yourself mom, He's sitting up there on his cloud laughing at me!" Chris shouted pointing up to the ceiling. There was a long silence and then orbs appeared in the attic and Wyatt appeared.

"Prue's in bed and why are you's shouting?" Wyatt asked

"No reason" Chris said and orbed out making Wyatt turn to Piper for answers.

"Don't asked just go to bed!" Piper said sadly shaking her head and walking out the attic with Wyatt following.

Chris orbed into his dark bedroom and collasped on the bed. Chris hadn't cryed since he was nine when he realised what his dad really thought of him. He sat on his bed and pulled his legs to his chest and squeezed his tear filled eyes shut letting the tears fall down his face. Soon the tears flowed freely like a river and no matter how many times Chris wiped them away they still came back. Chris eventually fell asleep because he was exhausted. Little did he know his new White-lighter was watching...

**Ok here it is Chapter three, hoped you liked it**. **I am not very good with description** **but i do try. I will try to get Chapter four up ASAP**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**hi here's chapter four, If anybody is reading a likes this then review otherwise no chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. i only own my characters.**

**Chapter four-A new school **

Kira woke up at half past 6 on the Thursday morning because her alarm clock was going off like mad. Kira rubbed the sleep out her eyes and blinked a few times to wake up. She scanned her room and smiled softly then getting up. Kira made her way to her bathroom. Kira stood by her bathroom sink and picked up her toothbrush and put her mint flavored toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth for 2 minutes. Kira spat the mix of toothpaste and saliva out of her mouth and filled the cap of the mouthwash bottle with mouthwash. After swirling the mouthwash around her mouth she spat it out and rinsed the sink. Kira scanned the bathroom and spotted two fluffy towels. She walked over to the shower, took off her PJ's and stepped in. She turned the water on then when the water was hot she washed herself and her hair. Kira came out the shower and wrapped one of the towels round her then walked into her bedroom. Kira walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She pulled out a white vest top, a pale blue denim mini skirt with rips on it, a pale blue denim jacket and white high heels. Kira lay her stuff on the bed, dried herself then put her clothes on. Kira then dried her hair and a put two simple tight platt's in it leaving her fringe curly. Kira applied foundation, face powder and bronzer. She also put on eyeliner, mascara and light pink lipgloss. Kira looked at the time on her alam clock, it said **7:45AM**. Kira grabbed her bag and ran down stairs into the kitchen. (Your probably thnking how could she run in high heels, simple, She had years of practice).

Emily and Wesley were down stairs in the kitchen. Emily was washing the dishes and Wesley was reading the jobs section of the bay mirror. Kira walked in and gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Daddy" Kira said happily and stood next to her mom, who was drying her wet hands on a dish cloth.

"Good morning sweetie, How did you sleep?" Emily asked Kira.

"Fine mom" Kira said smiling

"Is your room ok or do you want to change it?" Wesley asked looking up from the paper.

"It's perfect, dad really" Kira said grabbing a deep red apple out the fruit bowl and taking a bite.

"Sweetie, your going to be late if you don't leave now" Emily said

"Your right, I better go" Kira said taking another bite out her apple and hugging her mom and dad before she left.

Chris woke up late that morning at half 6 which was unusual for Chris but after last night he deserved it. He got up and did his usual which was Shower and brush his teeth. Chris picked out a dark blue long sleaved t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black converses, his beloved black leather jacket and dog tags. He dried his hair and spiked it up(like it was in season 8). Chris looked in the mirror, grabbed his bag and went down stairs. It was 5 to 8 and Chris entered the kitchen. Prue was sitting in the Kitchen finishing her coffee.

_'It is so weird how she can leave at 8:30 and still get to school on time but if i leave at that time i'm late even though i drive' Chris thought_. While grabbing a cardboard cup and pouring some coffee into it.

"Chris, Mom said you've to go to the restaurant after school" Prue said taking another sip from her cup of coffee. Chris and Prue were like coffee addicts along with the rest of the family apart from Coop, Wyatt and Poppy who like tea. Chris has one name for them and that was weirdo's.

"Ok i'll be there" Chris said and walked out the kitchen through the dinning room, into the foyer and out the door but before Chris did that he grabbed the keys to the red sports car. Chris walk outside and felt the sun beating down on him. Not that it bothered him because it didn't Chris was used to the heat because he had lived in San Fransisco since he was born. He left the country last year to go to Scotland with the school for a history lesson, only his year went.

When Chris walked outside he saw Kira walk towards his house not noticing Chris standing there. He shouted Kira's name and caught her attention.

"Hey," Kira said and stopped.

"Hey, you want a lift?" Chris asked taking a sip from the cardbord cup full of coffee.

"Sure" Kira answered and walked towards the jeep but was stopped by Chris.

"Not the jeep!" Chris said.

"Then what, you going to carry me?" Kira joked.

"No, we're going in that!" Chris said and pointed to the red sports car.

"Really?" Kira asked confused.

"Yea, come on." Chris said and they walked over to the car. Chris unlocked the car and they climbed in.

Once Chris had started the car and pulled away they started talking and occasionaly taking a drink of coffee.

"So Chris who's car is this?" Kira asked.

"Mine, the jeep was my mom's" Chris said with his eyes locked on the road.

"Where was it yesterday?" Kira asked another question.

"My brothers best friend used it yesterday because Wyatt said so!" Chris said

"Cool my aunt used to use my mom's car all the time because my dad said it was alright but it pissed my mom off" Kira looked out the car window. Kira watched all the people pass by until they stopped across the road from the school. Kira unbuckled her seat beat and opened the car door but stopped when she noticed Chris wasn't following.

"Chris, are you coming?" Kira asked turning to face Chris.

"I have to go park the car plus you are going to be popular and hanging about with me might hurt that rep" Chris said looking at her.

"Chris, your rep can't be that bad" Kira said shaking her head and stepping out the car and leaning over the door so she could see Chris again.

"Oh, everyone knows me and not in a good way" Chris said smirking.

"Well, i like bad boys" Kira said smiling.

"Oh i'm sure you do" Chris said rolling his eyes like a true Halliwell.

"I'll see you later Chris" Kira said and shut the door and walked away.

Chris started the car again and drove the car into the school parking lot because Chris was early he got one of the best spots. He got out the car and looked for his friends. Once he spotted them he made his way over to them.

"Lexie, What happened to you?" Chris asked trying not to burst out laughing.

"My dog somehow managed to get up onto the kitchen work top and he knocked over the coffee machine, guess what it's broken" Lexie said moaning.

"Well i think the walking dead look suits you" Chris said smiling.

"Bite me!" Lexie said.

"Can't you've got a boyfriend" Chris replied smirking.

"See he got you there lexie" Chelsea said putting her hand on Lexie's shoulder. Lexie stuck her tongue out at Chris like a five year old.

"You know you have the power to glamour so why don't you just glamour yourself?" Tyler asked.

"My mom binded my powers as a punishment because i went demon hunting myself" Lexie said.

"Here let me help you" Chris said and waved his hand in front of her, restoring her to her former glory.

"Thanks, So how you gonna get detention today?" Lexie asked.

"I was thinking maybe skipping class, start a fight, Piss off a teacher, you know the usual" Chris said nodding.

"Hey detention buddy" Charlie said waving at Chris then walking over to him.

"Hey Char" Chris said.

"So did you see the new girl?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she defo gonna be popular" Chelsea said.

"Yeah, she lives next door to me" Chris said.

"Really whats her name" Tyler asked rubbing his hands together.

"Kira and you've got no chance mate" Chris said.

"Can't hurt to try" Tyler said smirking but Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Where is your _girlfriend_ anyway?" Chris asked.

"Frankie's not well today, I miss her" Tyler said sitting his head in Chealsea shoulder.

"Just because your girlfriends not here doesn't mean you can flirt with anything that has legs" Chelsea said and shrugged Tyler's head off her shoulder.

"Your right" Tyler said.

_ring! ring! ring! ring!_

"There goes the bell, lets go" Chris said.

"Fine but i hate first" Charlie moaned.

"You'll be fine just keep thinking about the fight thats happening second" Chris said smirking again.

"What fight?" Chelsea asked.

"The one between me and Logan" Chris said smiling and walked away.

"Hey wait up!" Lexie shouted and they all ran over to Chris, "When did this fight get decided?"

"Right now, He's been asking for it for the past 2 weeks" Chris said.

"Yay a fight, your so good to us Chris" Charlie said and they bust out laughing.

**okay there you go chapter 4. If you want the next chapter then review but if i don't get any reviews then this story will probably just get abandoned.**

**charmed-rebel 14**

**Xx**


End file.
